IceWings
in the English translations]] in the German translations]]'IceWings '''are one of the seven dragon tribes of Pyrrhia, alongside SkyWings, SeaWings, NightWings, SandWings, MudWings, and RainWings. They reside in the Ice Kingdom on the northwestern side of Pyrrhia, and share borders with the Kingdom of Sand to the south, and the Sky Kingdom to the east. The NightWing Guide to the Dragons of Pyrrhia describes them as having scales that are silvery like the moon or pale blue like ice, ridged claws to grip ice, forked blue tongues, and tails that narrow to a whip-thin end. They can withstand subzero temperatures and bright light, and can exhale a deadly freezing breath. Their current ruler as of the events of Darkness of Dragons is Queen Snowfall, and they were allied with Princess Blaze and the SandWings that chose to follow her during the War of SandWing Succession. Lifestyle and Culture Icewings are very serious and are like an army, they have several ranks know as circles. Appearance and Description IceWings are described as ice-colored or moon-pale ice dragons... the moon-pale ice dragon.'' - Prologue, The Dragonet Prophecy, with long bodies''Her claws ripped through the silver dragon’s wings ... and flung the long, silver body over the edge of the cliff.'' - Prologue, The Dragonet Prophecy, serrated claws, forked blue tongues, and whip-thin tails. Scale colors that IceWings have had in canon are; silver''Her claws ripped through the silver dragon’s wings ... and flung the long, silver body over the edge of the cliff.'' - Prologue, The Dragonet Prophecy''Hissing steam circled his snout where the hot chains met cold silver scales.'' - Prologue, The Dragonet Prophecy''Her venomous tail dipped closer to the silver dragon.'' - Prologue, The Dragonet Prophecy, moon-pale''... the moon-pale ice dragon.'' - Prologue, The Dragonet Prophecy Wing colors that IceWings have had in canon are; silver''... the gleam of silver wings far up in the clouds."'' - Prologue, The Dragonet Prophecy Eye colors that IceWings have had in canon are; blue''His blue eyes were fixed desperately on her talons.'' - Prologue, The Dragonet Prophecy IceWing Eggs - Abilities IceWings are capable of flight and can withstand sub-zero temperatures. As long as they are cold''"... Unwrap his chains. He won't be able to freeze us until his scales cool down."'' - Prologue, The Dragonet Prophecy they can exhale a breath weapon known as frostbreath, which can freeze a dragon to death. Naming Conventions IceWing names are often nouns related to the flora and fauna, or landscape, or climate and weather, of their polar territory. Occassionally, colors are also used. Color names; Hvitur, Known IceWings and IceWing Hybrids mode=list namespace= category=IceWings shownamespace=false addlasteditor=false addlastedit=false Prince Winter Queen Glacier Snowflake Queen Snowfall Queen Diamond Snow-fox Alba Changbai Darkstalker (also NightWing) Ermine Princess Frostbite Prince Hailstorm Princess Icicle Lynx Prince Narwhal Princess Tundra Penguin Whiteout (also NightWing) Typhoon (also SeaWing) Trivia *Most dragon tribes, aside from SeaWings, dislike being wet''Tsunami certainly did not care that she was the only one who could breathe underwater or that most dragon tribes hated getting wet.'' - Chapter One, The Dragonet Prophecy. *Tsunami states in The Dragonet Prophecy ''that dragon bones are almost as hard as diamonds."Your ribs are not broken," Tsunami said, poking him in the side with her nose. "Dragon bones are almost as hard as diamonds. You're fine."'' - Chapter One, The Dragonet Prophecy Gallery IcewingLineart-JoyAng.png|An average IceWing, illustrated by Joy Ang WinterTurning-JoyAng.jpg|Winter on the English cover of Winter Turning, illustrated by Joy Ang Darkstalker-JoyAng.jpg|Darkstalker on the English cover of Legends: Darkstalker, illustrated by Joy Ang References Category:Dragon Tribes